Portable electric power tools are typically made by using universal motors or in the case of battery power tools, permanent magnet motors. The electric motor of a power tool is typically very substantial in size and accounts for a significant portion of the power tool's total weight. The size of the motor additionally dictates the layout and orientation of the motor relative to the power driven implement which in turn, dictates the location of the handles enabling the user to grasp the power tool. The following patents are representative and illustrate prior art power tools: U.S. Des. 295,824, Des. 282,236, U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,531, U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,051 and U.S. Des. 315,854.